1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to bowling ball carriers and, more particularly, to a bowling ball carrier having one integrated bowling ball bag at the lower end and means for supporting two detachable bowling ball bags above the wheeled integrated bag in a three-tiered structure, each of the bowling ball bags being capable of receiving two bowling balls, thus easily carrying six bowling balls at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, bowlers individually use several bowling balls with different colors, weights and finger holes in accordance with one's liking or in an effort to train systematically or to enjoy oneself by bowling positively. It is thus necessary for some bowlers to carry a plurality of bowling balls at the same time.
In order to carry a plurality of bowling balls in the prior art, two or more bags receiving bowling balls are loaded on a conventional wheeled carrier prior to fastening the bags together with the carrier into a wheeled package by a fastening means such as a fastening cord. However, such a carrier is inconvenient to users since the bags on the carrier have to be unfastened prior to unloading the uppermost bag from the carrier when it is necessary to use a ball received in a lower bag of the above fastened bags. When the bowling ball bags are carried while being fastened together with the carrier into a wheeled package as described above, the bags may be easily deformed and damaged due to the weight of the upper bags. This forces the users to purchase new bags. In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned problems, the inventor of this invention primarily proposed a bowling ball carrier provided with a means for supporting bowling ball bags in a multi-tiered structure in Korean U.M. Application No. 95-28868. However, the above carrier is designed to carry a plurality of bags in a multi-tiered structure, thus being inconvenient to users while receiving or removing bowling balls into or from the bags. In addition, the means for supporting bowling ball bags in a multi-tiered structure has a complex construction and is deformed or damaged when the carrier is used for a lengthy period of time. Therefore, the inventor of this invention also proposed another bowling ball carrier in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,469 (Korean U.M. Application No. 96-1151). The carrier, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,469, somewhat stably and firmly holds two bowling ball bags without allowing the bags to be deformed or damaged. This carrier is also convenient to users while receiving or removing bowling balls into or from the bags. However, the carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,469 is problematic in that the structure of the carrier is only designed to effectively hold two bags, thus being undesirably overloaded and damaged when a third bag is added to the two bags on the carrier.